ultimatefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Darkness Rising
In the world of Darkness Rising, there are many civilised races, some more some less. Many races are included in the Empire, while some live in their own, separated lands, kingdoms and empires. A species is then a race when the have a language, money system, living places, art and culture. Humans Humans are the most advanced race of the Welt. The origin from Altland. After the population had increased, the great migration happened. Thus the humans spread to the Irnian Lands, the Hiberian Tundra, the Vrillian Steps and the Halifian Deserts. Altlandinas This category of Humans takes up the biggest part of the race. The Altlandian Empire was, before the unification, the greatest Human empire. The Altlandian Humans have built up a great culture, the fact that the biggest city of the Welt is built by them is fact enough. They are honorable warriors and great thinkers. Irnians The Irnian Humans are wiped out by their own doing. They defied the rules of nature and used necromancy and conjuration. After the creaton of Heaven, they suffered their fall. Vrillians The Vrillians have a slightly yellow skin color and slightly diagonal eyes. They are great hunters and good archers. The Vrillian Humans are organised in tribes, even within the Empire, as a tribe is almost like a bigger family. Hiberians Hiberians are known for being warmongers and fighters. They have a hard honor creed. Being bigger and stornger than other Humans, they are used by the Imperial Army as frontline units. They have the lowest number of mages amongst Humans. Elves The Elves are natives of the Fulgur Isles. They are noted for their pointy ears and their thin and tall body form. The Elves are masters of rune crafting and stealth. Elves are also great mages and warriors, but the Humans are better in these disciplines. After the Cataclysm, a part of the Elven race turned to the worship of Magnus, and took the small archipelago that is part of the Fulgur Isles, the Deh`alig Isles. High Elves The Elves that stayed loyal to the Gods became the High Elves. Their looks didn`t change like the Dark Elves`. The home of these Elves is the, by far biggest island of the Fulgur Isles, the Reh`mana Island. The High Elves have blond to brown hair and white skin. Dark Elves After the Cataclysm, the lord-commander Khor Badah, took a big force of Elves to the worship of Magnus in promise of power. They took the five small islands to the northeast of the Reh`mana island, known as the Deh`alig Isles. Over the few years, under the powers of dark magic, the Elves of Deh`alig changed to grey skinned, black haired traitors. Though after the unification and birth of the Empire, the Dark Elves have suffered great losses. Dwarves The Dwarves are a race of short, hairy and a bit fat humanoids, that live at the northern part of Thelmland. The Dwarven Knigdom stretches beneath the White Mountains and is made up of many undergorund roads and big cities. After the Cataclysm, the race of the Bartrak, saw it`s chance and attacked several cities. The armies weren`t able to hold off so they lost two cities and mayn parts of the road. The Dwarves are abmitious fighters, but for being short they lack the combat skill of the Humans, Elves and Urs. But what they lack in combat skill they have in smithing and rune crafting. Most weapons of the Empire are created by them and they are masters of rune crafting, even, as some say, better than the Elves. They don`t just put runes on weapons and armor, but also create massive instruments of war, the Golems. Traditional Dwarves Most Dwarves stay in their homes under the mountains. This category of Dwarves takes most of the numbers of Dwarves. Top-side Dwarves This name is given to the Dwarves that left their homes and now live in the other parts of the Empire. They are mostly merchants and warriors. The top-side merchants are the life flow of the Dwarven economy, as little numbers of Humans and other races come to trade in the undergorund homeland of the Dwarves. Urs The Urs dominate the Hiberian Tundra. They have built up a great tribal civilization. They are a bear like race. They walk on two feet and have a much bigger brain than normal bears. They have their own language, but also speak Imperial. The Urs are a sometimes aggressive race and thus much used in the army. Urs are good fighter, but lack in spead and cunning. There are also some Urs mages called shamans. Even tho most Urs worship only Silvan, the god of the hunt, and Marduk, the god of war, there is a groving number of Urs serving the Templar Order. Urs are the greatest hunters of the Empire, as a pack of three Urs can hunt down even the biggest mamnoth. For this, they go to the Uncharted lands to prove themselves. Many Urs have tried to kill one of the titans, but all till now have failed. The fur of the Urs range from white to black, depending on the region they live in, as northern Urs are white, the tundran Urs brown and the Urs that live near the Great Forest are black. Some Urs paint their fur with traditional colors of their tribe, of which each has a unique pattern and color. The Urs are massive and can grow up to three meters in hight. Orks The Orks are Human like race, save for being bigger than humans and having a different skin color. The skin color of the Orks is mostly green, with some having yellow, brown, red or other skin colors. They are brutal and savage. The biggest population of Orks is in the Red Canyons. They mostly do not serve the Gods, but there are some who do. These faithful Orks serve the Empire and come from the Great Forest. Orks live in tribes and even fight against eachother. Every tribe chief has a shaman, this shaman is the only mage of the tribe. Green Orks Most Orks are green. Their skin color ranges from light green to dark green. The skin color mostly darkens with the year, so that young Orks are light green, while the oldest are almost black Red Orks These Orks are known as the sons of the fatherland. They are honored, for their skin is red like thier homeland. They are rare and thus seen as blessings. The greatest Orks were mostly Red Orks. Outcasts Yellow, white, brown and blue Orks are throwen out of the tribe as they are a curse. Most of these Orks go to the outside world, but for being little when cast out, they don`t make it. Those who survive join the Empire or become mercenaries. Kitisans The Kitisans are a race of small, cat like creatures. The are the smallest race of the Empire, for they do not get higher than 80 centimeters. They are weak, but agile and fast. A Kitisan can only live up to 40 years of life. Kitisans are used as mailmen and for other message delivery, while there are even some used as spies, scouts or even assassins in rare cases. They are very bad fighters and thus always need help. The homeland of the Kitisans is the lower to middle part of the Northern Mountains. That region is home to some dangerous animals that threaten them, so they buy the service of knights. The Kitisans ain`t poor, for their home region is rich with mines which the Kitisans sell or let others work there,because they themselves are too weak to do so. There are also many smart Kitisan merchants and thinkers. The Kitisans do not have the ability to cast magic. They have lived in harmony with the Humans even before the birth of the Empire. Kitisans have only been able to build small villiages, while some skilled and smart ones went to live in the cities of the Humans and later in the other cities around the Empire. They paint their body acording to their name, family and tribe, with every Kitisan having a unique color. Goblins The Goblins are also a smaller race. They are mostly green or brown skined. Just like by the Orks, the skin color darkens with the age. They mostly have long ears and either very short or very long noses. Even tho they are small, they live long, even up to 130 years of life. They hunt in pack. These pack are, due to their small size, large in number, going from ten to one hundred. There are mages in their ranks, but only a few. These mages serve a shamans, fate tellers and healers. The greatest population of Goblins is in the Great Forest and in the Red Canyons. The Goblins of the Red Canyons serve in the tribes of the Orks or have been turned into slaves, while the Goblins of the Great Forest live on their own. There is a small portion of Goblins that live in the Empire. They have, due to their verbal skills in batering, become great merchants in the Empire. Other than that, they are used in the army as scouts and assassins. In later history, there were reports that some Goblins tried to overthrow the Orks in the Red Canyons, it is suggested that this rebellion ended quick with the death of many Goblins. Vurtaks The Vurtaks are a clunky humanoid race, which lives near the White Mountains. The seem very strange and are as big as humans. They are also known for being not that smart. The Vurtaks are a somewhat peaceful race, but are always ready to defend themselves and their fellows. As the Empire was formed, the Vurtaks were included in it. Even tho they are a part of the Empire, there are almost non living in cities. The Vurtaks prefere to stay safe in their homeland. They work in mines and sell what the find in them to the rest of the Empire, making much money. Some scientist have gone to study them in their isolted community, but most are not accepted, for it takes much to earn their trust. Category:Darkness Rising